HashtagValentine!
HashtagValentine! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Valentine special case of Kobe Town. Plot One year ago.... Back to the time when everyone was one year younger and the 19-year-old Shin was still a student and had not joined the KBPD yet. 14th February 2019, when one of Kobe's hottest events of all time took place - the annual Kobe Love Festival - famous for successfully matchmaking multiple couples during Valentine with its amazing events and activities. And among the personnel of KBPD, it seemed that only Hosaka was the person who was fond of the festival. And In stark contrast to Hosaka, poor Megumi disliked the festival due to her having no dates to go with. Eventually, while Hosaka was busy preparing for his date and the others were not interested in the festival, Kujo convinced Megumi to come with her to the festival, saying that she would help her find a handsome date there to end her "forever alone zone". A dreamy and star-struck Megumi then agreed to go. At the overcrowded festival where several events were occuring, while Megumi was busy spotting pretty faces, Kujo went buy some flowers for her husband. However, on the way to the flower stalls, suddenly, she heard a scream there. Kujo then rushed to the stalls and discovered a body with a bashed-in head, along with a female handbag nearby. Megumi then also came and freaked out After some identifications, the victim's identity was revealed as Kato Haruki, a university student. Right then, a young student rushed to the scene along with a group of friends, telling the team that the victim was a pickpocket and that the handbag near the victim was hers. After identifying the stuffs inside the bag, the team confirmed the handbag belonged to the girl, Tsuruno Sara, and then asked her and her friends, including Hatora Gun, Mino Suteki and Ryuzaki Haku, for some more information. Per the four, they went to the festival as a group of seven and that three more friends still also tried to find Sara's bag somewhere in the festival. After Sara revealed that her bag was stolen in the boutique, the duo headed there to investigate. Mid-investigation, three girls approached the team and asked them if they had seen "a fat pickpocket holding a handbag". Realizing that the referred guy was the victim, the team asked the girls for more questions. They then turned out to be Sara's other friends, Yagisawa Yuki, Oshima Kina and Mejiro Gumi, who were at the festival's chibi making booth searching for Sara's bag after it was stolen by Haruki. The team then continued investigating, thus discovering that Gun had feelings for Yuki and planned to confess to her in Valentine's Day. Later, Yuki came up to the team, asking them for help reconcile Suteki and Ryuzaki who were arguing with each other. Yuki also explained that they had been a couple for years and that they argued as a flirty Suteki accidentally complimented another guy, making Ryuzaki jealous. After the team calmed them down, Sara freaked out upon discovering that her coin purse was not inside the bag. The team then managed to find Sara's coin purse at the crime scene and gave it back to her, speculating that it was dropped when the victim brought the handbag there. They then continued the investigation and discovered that the victim had a secret phone which he used to take pictures of female festivalgoers' underwears. Per Hosaka, who was still the tech expert prior to Shin's recruitment, there were pictures of Gumi and Oshima there. The two girls were extremely angry after knowing that the victim was also such a pervert. The team even found a security footage showing the victim planning to sexually harrass Yuki, madly enraging her and Gun, who was able to stop the victim before he did so. Despite all the hatred from the suspects to the victim, the team managed to find the true killer - Sara. Sara denied the murder until the team gave evidence proving her involvement in the murder. She then kneeled down in tears, saying that the victim had killed her sweetheart exactly one year ago - the Valentine's Day in 2018. Sara then revealed that she had already known Haruki as he was her sweetheart's classmate, whom Haruki was jealous of due to his good grades. However, the sweetheart had suffered a dangerous disease and had to inject medicine into his body constantly in order to survive. Sara then recalled the day after her sweetheart's death when she overheard Haruki boasting with his friends, saying that he was the one who replaced the sweetheart's medicine with water, causing his death. Enraged, however, Sara decided to wait and planned to murder Haruki one year right after the sweetheart's death, claiming to revenge for him. Sara then also explained that the missing handbag was just an act to make herself seem innocent and that she was regret making her friends involve in the murder. The team then took Sara to judge Sato Natsuko, who sentenced her to 5 years in jail. Summary Victim *'Kato Haruki' (found with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Rock' Killer *'Tsuruno Sara' Suspects KBCVltP1.png|Tsuruno Sara KBCVltP2.png|Hatora Gun KBCVltP3.png|Mino Suteki KBCVltP4.png|Ryuzaki Haku KBCVltP5.png|Yagisawa Yuki KBCVltP6.png|Oshima Kina KBCVltP7.png|Mejiro Gumi Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays A Cute World. *The killer eats lovely chocolates. *The killer listens to Hasuro the rapper. *The killer wears earrings. *The killer has a chibi wearing glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flower Stalls. (Clues: Handbag, Victim's Body) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Sara's ID Card; New Suspects: Tsuruno Sara) *See Sara recalling the moment when her bag was stolen. (Prerequisite: Sara's ID Card found; New Suspect: Hatora Gun) *Ask Gun about the theft. (Prerequisite: Sara's ID Card found; New Suspect: Mino Suteki) *Ask Suteki about the victim. (Prerequisite: Sara's ID Card found; New Suspect: Ryuzaki Haku) *Ask Ryuzaki about the murder. (Prerequisite: Sara's ID Card found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Boutique) *Investigate Boutique. (Prerequisite: Ryuzaki interrogated; Clue: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lovely chocolates) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays A Cute World) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Yuki what she was doing at the time of the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Suspect: Oshima Kina; Profile updated: Yuki plays A Cute World) *Talk to Oshima about the murder. (Prerequisite: Yuki interrogated; New Suspect: Mejiro Gumi; Profile updated: Oshima plays A Cute World) *Question Gumi about Sara's theft. (Prerequisite: Oshima interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chibi Making Booth; Profile updated: Gumi plays A Cute World) *Investigate Chibi Making Booth. (Prerequisite: Gumi interrogated; Clue: Gun's Backpack) *Examine Gun's Backpack. (Result: Gun's Diary) *Analyze Gun's Diary. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Gun plays A Cute World) *Ask Gun about his feelings to Yuki. (Prerequisite: Gun's Diary analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dressing Room; Profiles updated: Gun eats lovely chocolates, Yuki eats lovely chocolates, Suteki eats lovely chocolates, Ryuzaki eats lovely chocolates, Oshima eats lovely chocolates, Gumi eats lovely chocolates, Sara eats lovely chocolates) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Prerequisite: Gun interrogated; Clue: Locked Voice Recorder) *Examine Locked Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Hasuro the Rapper) *Calm Ryuzaki down. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder analyzed; Profile updated: Ryuzaki plays A Cute World and listens to Hasuro the Rapper, Suteki plays A Cute World) *Ask Suteki what happened. (Prerequisite: Ryuzaki interrogated; Profile updated: Suteki listens to Hasuro the Rapper) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Flower Baskets. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pile of Leaves, Broken Phone, Locked Security Camera) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Sara's Coin Purse) *Give the coin purse back to Sara. (Prerequisite: Sara's Coin Purse found; Profile updated: Sara plays A Cute World and listens to Hasuro the Rapper) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Oshima about the victim taking inapproriate pictures of her. (Prerequisite: Victim's PHone analyzed; Profile updated: Oshima listens to Hasuro the Rapper) *Question Gumi about the victim taking inapproriate pictures of her. (Prerequisite: Oshima interrogated; Profile updated: Gumi listens to Hasuro the Rapper) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Talk to Yuki about what happened to her. (Prerequisite: Security Camera unlocked; Profiles updated: Yuki plays A Cute World and listens to Hasuro the Rapper, Gun listens to Hasuro the Rapper) *Investigate Chibi Display. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Beanie, Box of Chibis) *Examine Beanie. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a chibi wearing glasses) *Examine Box of Chibis. (Result: Rock) *Analyze Rock. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rock; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to #Valentine!. (No stars) #Valentine! Navigation Category:Cases (Kobe Town) Category:Special Cases (Kobe Town)